Where Too Now?
by Babewriter
Summary: This is the long overdue sequel to What Now? Steph finds herself without a place to live and ends up staying at a friends cabin in the woods where strange men keep showing up, and whos living in the cabin across the lake? Babe, Joe warning just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_First off I would like to say sorry for the long stretch between the two stories it was not the best year for me. Also this story has not been betaed, I have been looking one for some time and have not had any luck finding someone with time to take on another story, if you or if you know someone who would like to beta let me know. As always I don't own Ranger or his Merry Men, I am just playing with them. Enjoy_

Where Too Now?

Chapter 1

SPOV

I was running full out, not hold back at all, my breath was come out as little puffs of smoke in the cool morning air. I could hear the waves splashing against the shore as my feet hit the sand, It was early, well early by my standers at least, the golden rays of the sun were just starting to be seen in the sky over the ocean waters. On most days I don't run until closer till 8, but today I had a lot on my mind and this was my time to think, to get my thoughts in order. It has been this way since I was in college, well maybe I took little break okay more like a six year break, but hey I have once more found my love for it and I don't think I want to give it up this time. Who am I you ask? I am Stephanie Plum and I am the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

Not too long ago I blacked mailed my weasel of a cousin Vinny into give me a job at his bond office as a bond enforcement agent BEA or bounty hunter. I more or less go out and chase after all the guys who decide to skip out on their court date. Which I must say has become much easier since I started running again. I have had some help along the way and have made some amazing friends. Lately it has been Ranger and his Marry Men helping me become better at catching my skips.

How do I describe Ranger and his men? Well Ranger is also known as Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Ranger is…well hell how do I put this? He is sexy, smart, strong, fast, did I say sexy? And he also is the best bounty hunter out there. Ranger taught me everything that I know, which a first was not much I will admit, but I am learning more every day. But he is always there whenever I am trouble, like blowing up cars, being kidnapped, and burning down funeral homes, that last one was not my fault I swear! Ranger is also the owner and CEO of Rangeman Security, where he does everything from chase skips to monitor local business for break ins.

His men are a lot like him, they are all big and strong, and most of them have a military back ground. They are also always there when even I need them. Ranger's Core team of men, Bobby, Lester, and Tank, have kinda adopted me as there little sister and are very protective of me. Just about a month ago Ranger and his Core team had come home from being in the wind to find me in a world of trouble. Long story short I once again got kidnapped and the guys came and saved me. But hey at least this time I was not alone, Lester got kidnapped with me when he tried to save me off the helicopter, but that is a whole different story.

When I woke up in the hospital I had agreed with Ranger to stay with him for a few day, well a few days turned into a couple of weeks. During that time I trained with the guys and ran search for Ranger. One day close to the end of the two week mark I notice that something seemed off with the guys, luckily I was working with Hal and he would tell me just about anything.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the break room eating lunch with Hal when Ranger walked in. I smiled up at him, but he didn't notice, which was very odd for him. He walked over to the frig opened it and grabbed a bottle of water. He then slammed the door shut and walked out of the room. I watched him go with my mouth hanging open, Ranger hardly ever showed any type of anger. I turned to Hal hoping he knew what was going on._

"_What was that about?"_

_Hal let out a sigh, I know a sigh! "Ranger and the rest of the core team have been a bit on edge."_

"_I can see that, but why?"_

"_Normally when they come back from a mission that take a few weeks of R & R at Ranger's compound, but this last time they didn't." Hal must of seen the worried look of my face, "Don't worry Steph it's not your fault, Ranger would do anything to keep you safe."_

"_But why don't they go now?"_

"_I am pretty sure it's because the guys are worried about leaving you alone."_

"_But I am not alone I have the rest of you guys."_

"_That's what I have been trying to tell Ranger, but he won't listen to me."_

"_Well I will get him to listen to me."_

_End _

Over the next few days I had pushed and bugged Ranger about him and rest of his team taking a few days off. I don't know how Ranger put up with me, because I did not let up until he had finally agreed to go. That was three days ago, two days ago Ranger, Bobby, Lester and Tank left for some down time. The best part was that Ranger never gave orders for me to stay in the building, so I was able to go home.

It was Friday so I worked the rest of that day at Rangeman and then headed home. When I got to my apartment building I stopped and grabbed the huge pile of mail that I had waiting in my box and headed up stairs. I had left Rex at Rangeman because I decided that I was going to do some serious cleaning that weekend. I walked into my apartment and air felt stale, the results of no one being home for a month. This place really did need a good scrubbing.

I put the mail down in the kitchen and set to work. I hadn't seen this place since the last time it got trashed, and let me tell you there was junk everywhere, most of which were torn up clothing. I worked for the next few hours putting everything in bags and bring it down to the trash around ten I decided to call it quits and headed into bed.

When I got up the next morning I ate the last pop tart I had left and then started working all over again. Around noon I took a break to eat, I called Pino's and had them send over a sub for me. While I waited I looked at my mail most of it was bills, but there was one envelope from the owner of my building with a big red stamp across the front of it with the words finally reminder. I quickly ripped it open and read the content of the letter, and let me tell you I was screwed.

The letter was the finally reminder telling all residents of the building that as of the twentieth of the month the building was being sold and that we all had to move out. I had got a letter months ago and completely forgot about it, telling myself I had plenty of time to worry about it. Then a few weeks ago I had gotten a second letter like the first, it was one of the reason why I had decided to give Joe and I real chance and move in with him, well we all know how that turned out. After that I forgot again and frankly I didn't have time to think about it. The problem was that I now only had two days to move out.

Before I had time to think of it there was a knock at the door. I walked over and looked in the peephole and found Joseph Morelli holding my sub. Let me give you a quick rundown on Joe. Joseph Morelli was at one time my on again off again currently forever off again boyfriend. Joe is a homicide cop that works for the TPD. He wants to marry me, live behind a white picket fence and have 2.5 children running around and playing with the big Bob the dog, but to do that I would've had to quit my job and more or less complete change who I was, and I was not going to do that for anyone. Also it didn't help that I had found him doing the nasty with Joyce Barnhardt one day. Once again different story. The last time I had seen Joe he had been shot. It ended up being nothing but he did get a concussion.

I slammed my 'blank' face and open the door.

"Morelli." I said in a flat voice.

"Hey Cupcake how's it been?" He tired to walk past me into my apartment but I angled my so he could get not past, "Come on Cupcake don't be like that, the boys have missed you."

I snorted at that, "Was there something you wanted Morelli?"

"I was at Pino's when you called in your order so I thought I would bring it over and we could catch up. I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I think not Joe." I dropped some money on the hall floor, took my sub from him and slammed the door in his face. He stayed out there for almost a half hour begging for me to let him in. I didn't listen to him and ate my sub, finally he stopped making noise, I went and looked out the peephole to find him gone, just to be sure I cracked open the door and looked down the hall. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I found no trace of him out there.

I tired to get back to work after that, but in truth I didn't see the point. I only had two days to move out. The only good thing was that a lot of my stuff had made its way over to Rangeman the past few weeks. So at least I didn't have a ton of packing to do. I gave up on the cleaning after a couple of hours of getting nowhere. I sat on the couch and popped Ghost Busters in.

By the time the movie was over I was beat. I tried to go to bed but all I did was toss and turn all night. I gave up around 4:30 and decided that there were only a few things at my apartment worth keeping, most of which were clothes, I put them in a bag and took it down to the explorer that Ranger let me borrow. I didn't even lock up the apartment I hoped in the SUV and took off for Point Pleasant.

So that's where I find myself now running along the beach trying to decided what now better yet, where too now?

_Let me know what you think, Liz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the great reviews everyone. FYI I am still looking for a beta so please forgive me for any mistakes. As always I don't own them I am just playing they all belong to JE_

Where Too Now?

Chapter Two

Hal POV

Ranger and the guys have been gone for just over 72 hours and Ranger has once again left me in charge while they are away. I got up around four and hit the gym to do my normal daily work out before I went up the office. I was working with the bench press and was half way done with my work out when Ram came on over the intercom.

"Hal, I think you need to come up to control and see this."

"What is it Ram?" I asked as I kept on working out

"Bomber left her apartment, and the tracker on her SUV is now showing her in Point Pleasant."

I stopped what I was doing and took off up the stairs. Where the hell could she be going? Was she being kidnapped? Ranger never gave orders to keep her in the building. Shit! Ranger was going to kick my ass if something happened to her after only 48 hours of him being gone. I pulled the door open to the fifth floor.

"Report!"

"I went back and tracked her movements from the time she left her apartment. At oh four forty-five Bomber's SUV left her apartment and appeared to be heading this way. But she turned and got on to the highway."

"Have you tried to call her Ram?"

"Her phone keeps going right to voice mail."

"Why did it take two hours for you to see this!"

"The screen for the trackers blew last night and Hector could not get a replacement for it until this morning. The only reason why I toggled over on this one was to do the oh eight hundred check on all surveillances and trackers."

"Shit, call Woody and have him meet me in the garage ASAP. Also get a second team together to follow us ASAP."

I ran to my office and grabbed the ready bag I kept there and changed in my gear. With Steph you never knew what you were getting into. I was out of the office and heading down to garage I found Woody sitting and waiting with an SUV running ready to go. I jumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door as Woody pealed out of the parking lot.

SPOV

I felt like I had been running for only a few minutes, when I glanced down at my watch I saw that in had been hours. When I had gotten out of my car the clock read 6:00 it was now 8:15, I had been running for a sold two hours. Ranger would be proud there was a time that I could not even run five minutes let alone two hours.

I slowed down to walk to cool down and took in my surroundings. Looking up the beach I saw a house that I recognized. The house belonged to Alexander Ramos. I once walked Bob down this very beach while trying to help Ranger prove that he did not kill Alexander's youngest son. Long story short Ranger was proven innocent and I ended up with a new friend. Alexander was happy that I helped find the true killer of his son and he got some sense of justice from it all. The wired part is that he stayed in touch with me after everything was said and done. At the start on every month he would send me flowers. It was the first time in a long time that I got from someone who was not trying to kill me.

As I walked closer to the house I saw someone walking down from it. Looking closely I saw that it was Ulysses, Alexander second son. Alexander and I have gotten together a few times and Ulysses was always there. I raised my hand in greeting and he waived back. I stopped to stretch while he kept walking towards me.

"Steph what brings you here?" he asked when he was close.

"You know that I find the ocean calming, so I came here to do my morning run."

"Morning run? You do know that the nearest public parking lot is an hour's walk from here?"

"Well…umm…I kinda lost track of time."

"Come, I will drive you back to your car."

"The thing is Ulysses my car is not in that lot." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Well you see I have been running for close to two hours."

Ulysses came up beside me and put his hand on the small of my back and started to lead me back towards the house. "Stephanie is some after you? Are you in some kind of danger?" He asked as he surveyed the beach.

"No I'm not in any danger."

"Then why are you here? Besides your morning run."

I sighed, "Did you hear about Joe?" He nodded, "And did you hear about Rodriguez?" I got a second nod. "Just before those both happened I got a second notice from the owner of my building that it was being sold and that I would have to move out. I forgot about it because of Rodriguez, until I got a final notice from them yesterday. I came here to think about where I should go now. I have two days to find a new place. The only good news is that everything that I wanted to keep has already gone from there."

"You have had a very hard time the past month. Did you think of anything during your run?"

"I thought about a lot of different things that I want to find in my new place. I just don't know if I could find someplace that will meet all my needs."

By this point Ulysses and I had made it into the house and were in the sunroom. When Alexander walked in the room.

"Bella! What a surprise to see you! What brings you here and has the two of you talking so seriously?"

"It seems that Steph has a housing problem." Ulysses told him.

"Oh? And what type of problem is that?"

"I have none."

Alexander laughed, "What happen this time, a fire bomb again?"

"No the owners of her buildings have sold it, and she does not think she will able to find what she is looking for in a new place."

"What is it you are looking for in a new place?" Alexander asked me.

"I want some place that I can feel safe, that not just anyone can get into. I don't want for everyone to know where I live, and if they do know I don't want them to be able to have easy excess."

"It sounds like you know what you want. But where are going to stay while you look for your ideal place?"

"I'm not sure. I could stay at Rangeman. But unlike the guys I don't want to live in an office building. I just got out of there yesterday, I don't want to go back."

"Then let me offer you my services Bella. I have a cabin not far from Trenton. It is on a lake, secluded and the nearest person is across the lake.

"Alexander I couldn't stay there. It would be asking too much!"

"But Bella you are not asking I am offering it. It will be quite and give you a chance to think without others knowing where you are. I will not let you tell me no."

"It looks like I have a place to stay."

Hal POV

Breaking all the traffic laws, Woody and I got to Point Pleasant in a half hour. When we got to the lot where Bombers SUV was the lot was more than half we pulled into the a empty spot as close as we could find and then we hit the ground running. When we got her SUV there was letter under the windshield wipers.

"Shit man, this doesn't look good." Woody said as he slipped on latex gloves to pull out the letter.

Every possibility was running in my head as he checked it over. Had she been kidnapped? Are we too late to save her? What the HELL am I going to tell Ranger? Woody passed it to me after I had put my gloves on and I carefully cut it open with my knife to save any DNA there could be on it. I pulled it out carefully and read it.

_To the Merry Men,_

_Hal, I know that Ranger left you in charge and I hate to bring you any trouble, but I am taking a few days to myself. I need some time to think on a few things, and I need to find a new place to live. Don't worry I am fine and safe. I have a very good friend helping me out and I will be safe with them. Hal I ask you one thing, but I know that it is a lot to ask. Please don't tell Ranger that I am gone. I will be home soon, and I will check in with you guys in a few days. Please trust me on this._

_Steph_

"Shit Hal, Ranger is going to kill us, we lost Bomber." I couldn't have said it any better.

"How the hell am I going to tell him that I lost her after only 72 hours?"

"You're going to tell him? Hal man she asked you not too!"

"I know that man, but he will find out he always does."

"Can't we hold off? Just for a couple of days?"

I sighed, "I will give her 24 hours to call and check in. I am not holding off any longer than that on telling Ranger."

Woody pulled open Steph's SUV and found her keys inside. He got in to drive it home while I walked back to SUV we had taken to get here. As I got in I called the office to have Ram have the other team come back. As I pulled out of the lot I said a silent prayer hoping that Ranger would not call in the next 24 Hours.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always they are not mine, I'm just having fun. They all belong to JE._

Where too Now?

Chapter three.

SPOV

I find myself running again, it seems I have been doing it a lot lately. Still I run along the water's edge, but this time I find myself in the middle of the woods running around a small lake. As I ran I kept playing over how I ended up at this beautiful lake.

_Flash back:_

_I did not stay long at Alexander's beach house yesterday. I was afraid that the guys would find me even though I was miles away from my SUV. So Alexander and Ulysses escorted me out of the house and into a waiting town car._

_I had asked Alexander if we could stop by my SUV to pick up my things, but he reminded that who knows what kind of trackers where in my belongings. But he did let me leave the guys a note, after all I didn't want them to go crazy looking for me and I didn't want them to call Ranger._

_Ulysses told me that Aiden was my driver and body guard. When I tried to point out that I didn't need one and I could take care of myself, he said that Aiden came with the place. I gave up while I was ahead I knew that I would not win. They both gave me a kiss on the check and sent me on my way._

_After a somewhat short drive on the highway Aiden pulled off onto a country road. As we traveled I could see fewer and fewer house and the woods became denser. Aiden pulled off onto a dirty road and drove for about ten minutes until a house a lake came into view._

"_This is a private lake Ms. Plum. There is only one other house on it. That house is on the other side of the lake and the owners are hardly there." Aiden had told me._

"_Please call me Steph, and do you know if there is a way to walk around the lake?"_

_He smiled at me, "Yes Steph there is a path that goes all away around, if you were to run it, its about 5 miles all away around."_

"_Thank you Aiden."_

_After we had gotten to the house Aiden took the time to show me around and let me know where everything was. I spent the rest of the day exploring inside. By the time 6pm rolled around I was beat and turn into bed._

_End_

When I got up this morning I once again had the need to run, I need to figure out what I was doing. I had found that path that Aiden told me about easily and after a quick stretch I took off along it. I had run about three miles when a house came into view. Looking closely I found that I could see a jeep in the drive way. Guess Aiden was wrong about no one being here and here I am without my gun.

I looked ahead to see where the path went, I didn't want to get to close to the house and alert anyone that I was there. There would only be a small stretch of the path that was on the beach and not under the cover of the trees. As I got closer to that point I kept my eyes on the house to make sure no one came outside.

As my foot touched the sand of the beach I picked up my pace. Keeping my eye on the house, I could see shadows passing in front of the windows but could not make out if they were male or female. As my luck would have it just as I almost to the trees a door opens at the back of the house and I see someone stepping out.

I duck behind a tree and try to see where the person went. I lose sight of them as they turn to the right and walked away from me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and take off down the path before my luck runs out and some one finds me. One thing is for sure, the next time I run this path I am taking my gun.

I made my way back to the cabin to find Aiden waiting for me with a bottle of water and a towel.

"Did you have a nice run Steph?"

"Yeah I did. Just so you know the house across the lake has someone staying in it."

"Oh? Did they see you?"

"I don't think so, if they did they did not follow me back here."

He nodded and turned to walk back into the cabin, "Would you like something to eat?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah breakfast would be great."

"How do you feel about Belgium waffles with strawberries and whip cream?"

"MMMM Aiden I think you and I are going to get on just fine. That sounds delicious."

"Very good you go shower and I will whip up a batch. There are clothes in the closet for you."

I nodded and took off up the stairs, now I was very excited to try this shower. This was the mother of all showers in the mother of all bathrooms. The bathroom had a giant claw foot bath tub that sat next right next to a wall of tinted windows that look out over the lake. There was a walk in shower with marble floors and walls and wall that was glass with a door in it just across from the tub. Each wall had three shower heads in it and the ceiling had four. I squealed in delight. I looked at the control panel and saw that I could set it to a gentle shower, pulsing massage, front heads, over head and so on and so on.

There were so many settings I did not know where to start. I played with it for a few minutes and ended up deciding to turn on all the overhead ones on a gentle setting. When I stepped in it was like a passing rain storm during the summer, I was in heaven. I'm not sure how long I spent in the shower but when I stepped out I felt more refreshed then I had in days. I wrapped a bath towel around myself and walked back into my attached room and made my way over to the walk in closet.

When I opened the doors I was floored, the closet was full! I went and looked at the clothes and was surprised to find them all in my size. What the heck was going on here? I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and quickly made my way back down into the kitchen.

"Hey Aiden? What's up with all the clothes in the closet?" I asked him as I sat down and the breakfast bar.

"Mr. Ramos had those delivered for you while you were on your run. He knew that you didn't have any clothes with you, he just wanted to make sure that you had some to hold you over while you are here."

"How long did he think I would be staying for a year?"

Aiden had the nerve to chuckle at me, "For however long you are here, and then they are to take home with you."

"But…"

"No buts, Mr. Ramos was very clear in this matter. He thinks of you as the daughter he never had and we wants to spoil you. Now sit and enjoy your food." He place a tray in front of me with a Belgium waffle with all the fixings on it, a bowl of fruit, a glass of OJ and a cup of coffee, yum. The one odd thing on the tray was a sat phone, which reminded me I would have to call the guys at one point today.

I dug into my food I had never had such good Belgium waffles before. Judging by the look on Aiden face I must have moaned my way through every bite. What I could not help it they were really good.

"Sorry." I mumble and kept eating I was really going to like staying here.

_For those of you who were concerned that Ranger has not really been in the story when I said it was a Ranger/Steph story, don't worry he will be. I hoped you liked it, I am almost done with chapter four. Liz_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I still have no beta at this time but I am still looking so all errors are my own. As always not mine just having fun with them, they all belong to JE._

Where Too Now?

Chapter 4

Hal POV

Shit Ranger is going to kill me; I should've called him the moment Bomber went off the grid. Now she is god knows where, with God knows who. I kept pacing back and forth in front of the monitors hoping that one of her trackers would come back online. It was almost eleven hundred hours and I still have not heard from her. If I don't hear from her by thirteen hundred I will be calling Ranger there's no way in hell I could put it off any longer than that.

I could feel the guys eyes on me as I paced, it was starting to bug me. I looked over and saw Woody watching me and not the monitors. I glared at him, "Your looking the wrong way Woody, the monitors are in front of you" I snapped.

"Hal man you need to relax, I'm sure Steph is fine."

"Since you're so sure you can talk to Ranger when he calls asking for an update." I watched as his face paled and I could not help but grin.

"Take it easy Hal, Bomber has been working real hard the past few weeks, and she can take care of herself. She will call if she needs help." Ram said while he kept an eye on his monitors.

I started to respond when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said unknown. I hesitated on answering but flipped open my phone, "Yo."

"Hey Hal its me."

"Steph! Where are you, are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm fine and safe."

"But where are you?"

"A friend is letting me stay at his place until I decided what I am going to do next."

"Do we know this friend? It's not one of your skips is it? What do you mean what you are going to next? Are you in some kind of trouble?" I felt a hand hit the back of my head.

"You need to relax man." Ram said as he took the phone from me. "Hey Bomber its Ram how's things going?"

Ram POV

I have been watching Hal all morning; he looks like a bomb waiting to go off. It's kind of funny since he's waiting for Bomber to call. But he starting to drive us all insane with that dam pacing, he is snapping at everyone and if I didn't know any better I would think that he is PMSing. Just after I tell him to relax his phone rings and to Hals delight it's Bomber. He starts to fire off questions at her and I can tell that he does not like the answers that she is giving. At one point he fired off four questions at once not giving her a chance to respond. I got up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You need to relax man. Hey Bomber its Ram how's things going?" I asked after I took the phone away.

"Hey Ram, things are great. What's up with Hal he seems on edge."

I looked at Hal and smirked, "Oh he is just on the verge of a break down because you went off the grid." I ducked and turned as he tried hitting me in the back of the head.

"Umm…sorry?"

I chuckled at her, "No need to be sorry he will get over it. So what's this I hear about you having to find a new place to live?"

"Long story short Ram I forgot that the owners of my building were selling it and that I would have to move out. I would had to of been out by too day so I decided to take some time and really think about what I am looking for in an apartment before I just went out and picked anyone."

"You know you can stay here till you find a place. In fact I am sure Ranger would prefer it."

She sighed, "I know Ram, it's just I have felt trap in the building lately and really needed to get out. It's not that I don't love you guys, I just need space."

I could understand that, it was one of the things that we all loved about her; she was independent and not clingy or needy. "Okay Bomber, but you need to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to call Hal or myself every morning, no later than ten, to check in."

"Why? I am only going to be a few days."

"Because this way when Ranger calls to check up on things and asks about you we can tell him the truth without him flipping out that we lost you or something."

"But if you tell him that I am away and you have no clue where he will flip."

"Yeah but not as much as you not checking in, and he trust you now more than ever. If he knows that you have been checking in daily it will give us a chance to explain what's going on." I heard her sigh and I knew she was about to give in. "Besides if you call in everyone morning Hal won't suffer from any more panic attacks about Ranger killing him."

"Ranger wouldn't do that."

"You know that and I know that, but I'm not too sure that Hal does."

"Okay I will call every morning to check in, but I am not telling you where I am."

"That's all I ask. You take care of yourself Bomber, and call if you need us."

"I will Ram, I promise."

I snapped Hal's phone closed and passed it back to him. Even with his blank face on I could tell that he was pissed that I took the phone away from him. After what happened last time the guys were away Hal has felt like he had missed something then, and does not want to do it again.

"Relax man, she's fine."

I patted him on his back and sat back down at the monitors. No sooner did I turn forward to resume my post that the phone rang. I picked it up after the first ring.

"Rangeman."

"Report."

I turned back and looked at Hal, "Yo, boss how's the down time?" I watched as Hal paled.

"Cut the crap Ram and tell me what's going on."

"All has been quite Ranger, no activity on any of the accounts."

I heard him growl, "You know that's not what I am asking, put Hal on."

I passed the phone to Hal, but I could not help but think how the hell he always knows when something was going on with Steph. Steph could do the same thing with him. As Hal took the phone from me I watched him swallow deeply.

Back to Hal's POV

I could feel the blood leave my face when Ram picked up the phone and it was Ranger. God he is going to kill me, and then I am going to kill Ram for not making Steph tell us where she is. As Ram passed me the phone, I felt my mouth go dry I tried to wet my mouth and swallow but it did not seem to help.

"Yo."

"What is Ram not telling me?" Ranger growled at me.

"Steph left the building and is taking sometime to herself."

"Where did she go? Is she back at her apartment?"

"It appears that we were unaware of a situation with her apartment."

"What situation? Is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine. Her building has been sold and all the residents had to be out by today." Before he could ask anything else I heard Tank yelling something in the background. It sounded like he said something about gun shots.

"I will be calling you back Hal and when I do I want a full report." And with that he was gone.

SPOV

After I got off of the phone with Ram I went in search of Aiden, it was a beautiful day outside and I didn't want to spend it in doors. After I had gotten out of the hospital RBLT* had treated me like I was made out of glass and would not let me out of their sight. It took a lot of work to convince them to let me to start to use the gym again.

So once I find Aiden I was going to find out if there are any other trails I could walk along. The one I ran this morning was nice, it was flat and even to run on. There were a lot of woods around the house and I think it would be fun to explore a little. I found him sitting outside on the deck reading a book, when he saw me coming over he put a marker in it and snapped it shut.

"Was there something you needed Steph?"

"I was wondering if there are any other trails that I could use in the area, I feel like walking outside today."

He smiled at me, "Yes there are quite a few nice trails here, Mr. Ramos is very fond of the outdoors. Are you looking for an easy trail, or something a little more of a challenge today?"

"I think something in between if you know of one."

"I know the perfect trail, if you take the left side of the lake trail about100 feet down there is a fork, if you go to the left and fallow the blue markers that tail will loop you around back onto the lake trail a little farther along. When you come back to the lake take a right and it will bring you back here. That trail is a little under a mile long. Did you want me to go with you?"

"No, I will be fine on my own. Besides the house across the lake are there any others in the area that I need to avoid?"

"No that's the only one that is close the next house is over 10 miles away. Would you like a bottle of water to take with you?"

"That would be great I also want to grab my gun." I said as we walked back inside.

"You should not need it here, this is a very safe area."

"I am sure that you are right I just feel safer with it."

I quickly went upstairs and grabbed my gun and a light jacket I put the gun in the back of my pants and put the jacket on over it. I went back down stairs and took the bottle of water that Aiden offered me with a nod of thanks and went outside and headed down the trail that he told me about. It was a beautiful day towards the end of August and for a change it was cool. I wasn't walking very long when I came to the fork that Aiden had told me about I went to left like he said and followed the blue markers which were clearly panted on trees every 50 ft.

The trail started off flat and even, I enjoyed walking and listening to the birds sing in the trees. I was ten minutes along the trail when it started to rise steeply. I slowly started my way up the hill and enjoyed every moment of it. It's funny looking back to just over a month ago I hated to do anything that would even come close to exercise, but now I ran every morning and spent time in the gym a couple of times a week. A lot can happen in the month, I lot did happen this past month and for once I think I really learned something from it. I feel stronger and more independent then I have ever before.

As I came to the top of the hill a loud sound shook me out of my musing. I paused and listened, it sounded like someone was digging. I was concerned because Aiden said that there should be no one in the area. I slowly made my way up the trail taking cover behind the larger trees. As I almost got to the top I heard two men talking but I could not make out what they were saying. I got as low to ground as I could and slowly looked over the top of the hill. When I looked over the top I saw two men digging a hole. I tried to be a quite as possible but I somehow snapped a stick and watched as both men's head whipped around to look at me.

I was up and running back down the hill before I knew what I was doing. I looked over my shoulder just as I got to the bottom of the hill. I saw both men coming over the top with guns drawn, so I whipped my head forward and kicked it into double time.

"Get back here!" I heard one of them yell, as he fired off his gun.

I didn't stop I kept running and all I could think was what now?

_*RBLT means Ranger, Bobby, Lester, and Tank. This comes from my first story you may see more of these type of things pop up in the story. More come soon guys, Liz_


	5. Chapter 5

_As always now mine, they all belong to JE. Thanks for all the great reviews guys!_

Where too Now?

Chapter 5

TPOV

Let me be the first to say that I love Bomber. If it was not for her bugging the hell out of Ric we would still be back in Trenton working. Thanks to her I am sitting out in the sun doing absolutely nothing and I love it. After Bomber got out of the hospital Hal and Ram had tried to talk us into taking the time off that we needed, but none of us wanted to leave her alone. It's not that we don't trust the guys to take care of her, it's just to them she is part of the job, to us she is more. Bomber is a sister to Lester, Bobby and myself and we are pretty sure that Ric cares for her more than just a sister, but you would have to ask him about that. Ever since we worked that first renovation job with her she has been a light in our dark world.

I have no family, I grew up on the streets the only family I knew were the members of my gang. Long story short I got into trouble at 17 the judge gave me a chose the army or jail, I took the army. Lester's parents died when he was 12 and the only family he had was an aging aunt who passed away just after he turned 18, Lester joined the army a month after she died. Bobby was an only child who grew up with an alcoholic mother, and a father that was never home, when he turned 18 he could not get out of there fast enough. As for Ric, well we all know his story and he does not talk to his family much now. So Bomber is the only family we have now, and she may not know it but she knows us better than anyone else at Rangeman.

Before I had a chance to go any farther with my mussing, I heard a gunshot go off in the distance. I sat up straight in the lounge chair and looked out into the woods where the shot came from. I could see a flock of crows take the sky after the shot was fired, I sat and waited to see if I could hear any more but none came.

I kept my eyes on where the crows took off but called over my shoulder into the house, "Ric we got shots fired." It was not long before Ric, Bobby and Lester were all standing next to me.

"Report." Gezz even on out down time Ric can't relax.

"Only one shot fired, came from the woods where all the crows are flying around."

"You got me off the phone for one gut shot off in the distance?"

Odd Ric always wanted to know one shot or not, "It's SOP* to let you know."

"Yea well something is going on back home and one gunshot is nothing compares to that."

"What happened?" Bobby asked him.

"Something is going on with Steph, I was trying to get Hal to tell me when someone," he glared right at me, "had to yell about a gun shot."

"Is Beautiful okay?" I looked at Les and I could see his eyes become cold and hard. Out of all of us he is the closes one to Bomber. When Rodriguez kidnapped him and Bomber, he saw some really awful things done to her, things that he won't tell any of us about, but it has made him even more protective of her.

"I don't know Les, the only news I have is that Steph left Rangeman and she is not staying at her apartment because her building has been sold."

"Sold? How can her apartment building be sold? That's not something that just happens!"

"Les stop and think about it, we gone for months, came home to the whole MJ and Rodriguez mess and then somehow that little girl convinced us to take some much needed rest. It could be that with everything going on she just forgot." I could see Les working himself up even more, he was opening and then clenching his fist.

Bobby walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, "Relax Les, let Ric call Hal back and get more info."

I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he looked at Ric and nodded. Ric nodded back and turned around and walked back in the house dialing the phone as he went. I had a feeling it would be a long day.

RPOV

As I walked back into the house to call Hal back, I felt a jolt of jealousy rip through me. How dare Les get that look in his eyes, my Babe was mine and I would be the to protect her. I had to take a deep breath and remind myself that Les loved Babe like a sister, just like Bobby and Tank did. I don't know why but lately I find myself become jealous of the way she interacts with the core team and the rest of the staff. It had almost been an half hour since I had gotten off the phone with Hal, I hit speed dial five and Hal picked up after the first ring.

"Boss."

"Hal the next words out of your mouth better be you telling me what's going on with Stephanie." I all but growled at him.

"At 04:45 yesterday morning Bomber left her apart and drove to Point Pleasant. When we got to where her SUV was parked we found her gone and note left in her place. The note said that she needed some time to find a new place to live and that until she did she was staying with a friend. She also said that she would call to check in, which she did right before I had talked to you before. I tried to get her location out of her but she refused to tell me that or who she is staying with. At that point Ram took the phone from me and talked to her. He got her to promise to call in every morning."

"Did you try to trace the call?"

"Yes Hector did the moment she called, all he got was that she was calling from a SAT phone."

I could not help but sigh, "When she calls you tomorrow I want you to tell her to call me ASAP."

"Yes sir."

I hung up before he could say anything else. I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck trying to work the tension out of it that had been there all morning. I headed out side to tell the guys what's going on, it's going to be a long day.

SPOV

I ran like the hounds of hell where hot on my heels, which in a way they were. I was told I was safe here, that I didn't even need to bring my gun with me on my little walk. Not that my gun would do me any good right now there was two of them, one of me and I had nowhere to take cover. I ran back down the path and I could see where the time running the tread mill was paying off, I started to pull away from them. As I got back to the lakeside trail I had a split second decision to make, turn to the right towards the unknown lake house with no clue who was there, or back to the left and back to cabin.

My heart was telling me to go left and into the unknown, but in the past few weeks the guys have taught me how to think out a problem and what was right. I went to the right where I knew there was help for me. I heard the men yelling for me to stop and come back, but I didn't I kept on running. Just as the house came into sight I heard one of them yell that he would shoot me, I looked over my shoulder to see how close they were only to run into a solid chest. I was about to yell when the person I ran into spoke.

"I've got you Bella." I let out a sigh of relief as Alexander pushed me behind him.

I looked around and saw that Ulysses and Aidan and two men I did not know were there as well, and they all had their guns drawn. I tried to take deep breaths and slow my heart rate down but I was not having much luck with it. I peeked over Alexander shoulder just as the two men came to the end of the trail; both had put their guns away.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" Ulysses asked in a very cold scary voice.

"Hello Cousin, Uncle."

"I may be old and forgetful Anthony but the last time I check you were cast out of this family." Alexander said in a voice just as cold as Ulysses as he lowered his gun. I glance to the side to see Aiden and Ulysses do the same thing.

"So I was Uncle. I just came to find something I once left here as a child."

"Only family is welcomed here and everything that is on this land belongs to me."

"So then Uncle is that beauty behind you a long lost cousin, or does she too belong to you as your own little bitch?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aiden and Ulysses take aim once more at Anthony and I saw them thumb back the hammers on their guns.

"You will not talk to _my_ daughter in such away." As Alexander growled this at him, I slammed my blank face in place to hind my shock.

"I know for a fact that that bitch is not your daughter, she is just like all the other money hungry whores out for the Ramos fortune."

I heard the men around me growl and knew they were itching to pull the trigger. I know I was being a coward, but I covered my eyes. I didn't want to see what was about to happen, just thinking about it made it hard to breath and I could feel myself start to shake. I must of made some kind of noise because the next thing I knew I was in Alexander's arms and he was whispering to me.

"Easy Bella, you're alright. There is no need to be scared I would never let you see such a thing."

I uncovered my eyes and buried my head in his chest. I was still shaking but as he rubbed his hands up and down my back I felt myself start to relax. I felt more then saw him turn his head to look back over his shoulder at the two men standing there.

"Anthony my brother was a good man and if he was still alive he would kill you himself for the things you have done, son or not. But out of respect for my brother I will let you live and leave here today, if I see anywhere near my land again I will have you killed. Ulysses make sure that he leaves. Come Bella lets go inside and get a cup of tea." I nodded and let Alexander lead me away to the house.

"I will be seeing you again soon Bella." I heard Anthony yell at me just as we got to the house.

I felt Alexander stiffen up next to me, he turned back and looked Anthony dead in the eyes, "You are walking a fine line don't push me over the edge because you will not like what happens, now leave." Ulysses started to drag him away. "Oh and Anthony if you come anywhere near her or lay a finger on her you will wish that you were dead."

Alexander turned back around and led me inside. I could feel how tense he was and knew that none of this was good. I couldn't help think that if I had to leave here where would I go then?

_Okay I know I have been a bad writer and have not updated in a while, but I just got transfer to a new office at work and things have been crazy. I will try to update more often. Also I am still looking for a beta so if anyone wants to let me know. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello faithful readers, I am so sorry for the long time between updates my muse left me for a while but I think she is showing her face again and I am hoping that she will hang around so I can finish this story. I do know where the story is going and have an outline planned out. So as long as she stays with me I hope to have regular updates. There is a bit of fluff in this chapter to help me move it along and get it to where I need it to be._

_As always they are not mine I am just playing with them._

Where Too Now?

Chapter 6

SPOV

I have to admit I was a bit shaken after the run in with Anthony. Alexander brought me inside and started making the tea that he had promised me. I sat on a bar stool while he moved about the kitchen, I could not help but think that trouble seem to find me no matter where I am. I realized at that very moment that the one thing that I wanted when I found a place to stay was that I wanted to not only feel safe but be safe. I was so lost in thought that I jumped when Alexander put a cup down in front of me.

"Bella, did Anthony scare you that much?"

"A little, but I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"That when I find a new place to live, I want it to be a safe place to live." He just nodded to me as he sipped his tea, "Alexander?"

"Yes Bella?"

"What happens now? Do I have to leave?"

"No you stay as long as you need to. Ulysses and I have decided to take some time off and stay here at the lake as well. But I want you to do a couple of things for me Bella while you are here."

"You have done so much for me Alexander I will do anything for you that I can."

"First whenever you go out I want you to take Aiden with you. He normally likes to run around the lake when we are here so he will be a perfect running companion for you."

"I have no problem with that besides it would be nice to have someone to run with."

He smiled and took my hands into his, "Bella are you still at odds with your family?" I gave him a confused look, "Your mother has still banned you from her house has she not?" I nodded at him, "And your father has he tried to make amends with you?"

"No. I tried to call and talk to him, but mom always picks up the phone. The one time I did get to talk to him he told me it as better if I didn't call anymore."

"Bella I am sorry that your family has shunned you. Over the past couple of years I have seen what a amazing caring person you are. You kept visiting this old man even after everything with Hannibal was done and over with. You have become a daughter to me and there is nothing I would not do for you to see you safe and happy. What I am trying to ask you is will you call me Papa?"

I was stunned and didn't know what to say. I was born into a family with a mother who did not want me to be me but burg. And here was a man that I known for only two years and was asking me to be a part of his family. I searched his eyes and saw them shining back love and hope. I felt my eyes tearing up the only other people I saw that look come from were RBLT, they always had that look.

"Bella?"

I got off of my stool and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yes!"

I felt his arms come up around me, "Oh Bella, you have no clue how happy you have made an old man."

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I jumped when I heard a voice behind us, "It seems that I may have missed something."

I turned around and smiled, "Papa and I were just talking Ulysses."

"Papa huh?" I nodded at him, "Then I guess that makes you my little sister."

"I guess so." I could not help the huge smile that spread across my face.

"Tell me Ulysses what did Anthony have to say about what he was looking for?" I turned to leave so they could talk without having to worry about me. "Stay Bella this concerns you as well."

"He did not say much as we escorted him to his car. The only thing we really got from him was that he was looking for something that he hid on the property and he would not stop until he found it."

"Hmm…this could cause problems."

"We went back and looked where he had been digging and there holes dug all over the place. So whatever he is looking for he has no clue where it is."

"And Bella, do you think he will fixate on her?"

"I do not know Father, I hope not."

"He will."

They both looked at me shocked, "Bella?"

"What? It's true he will, it's just the type of luck I have when it comes to these types of things."

"I hope by declaring you family it will discourage him."

"If anything I am sure it will just drive him to get to me more."

"Why do you say that Steph?" Ulysses asked me.

"Because he was kicked out of your family and I was brought in. If anything he will use me to hurt you for being part of your family." Hmm…maybe just maybe I have been stalked one too many times if I can now understand why someone would stalk me.

"I hope you are wrong Bella."

"Me too Papa."

"So Steph how much exploring did you get to do around the house?" I smiled at Ulysses I knew that he was trying to change the subject.

"Aidan gave me a brief tour yesterday but for the most part just the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen and a huge closet full of clothes, which I need to thank you for Papa."

"Think nothing of it Bella."

Ulysses chuckled, "Is that all you saw Steph?"

"Inside the house yes, I did run the trail that goes around the lake this morning. Oh and just so you know the house across the lake is not empty I saw someone walk out of the back door."

"Hmm…now that is odd I have only seen the owner there a few times. You need not worry whoever is at the house will not bother us." Papa told us, "Now Ulysses why don't you give her a real tour of the house while I go and make a few calls."

"Shall we sister?" he asked me with a smile.

"Why of course brother."

For the rest of the day Ulysses showed me every nook and cranny of the lake house. Everything from the panic room in the basement to the 'gun closet' as Ulysses called it. He should have called it a warehouse for the number of weapons that were in there.

As we walked back upstairs I could not help but to ask, "Ulysses are you sure that you should be showing me all this?"

"Father has made you apart of our family and you need to know where these things are to keep yourself safe if the need arises."

"I am sure that there are many members to the 'Family', do they know all this?"

Ulysses stopped walking and spun around and took my hands into his. "Stephanie believe me when I say father brought you into our family. Yes by becoming my sister you now are in the 'Family' but when father asked you to join us he meant by blood and love. Since you have come into our families' life I have seen father smile and laugh more then he has in year. When he heard of what your mother had done to you I have never seen him so angry. Stephanie there is nothing that father and I would not do for you."

By this point I had tears clearly running down my face, this is how family should be. Not yelling or belittling you. I know that I am not a hugging person, but I could not help put pull Ulysses into arms and hug him, "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me."

He hugged me tightly, "It seems that we are having too many serious conversations today. How about we go to the home theater and watch a movie."

"You have a home theater?"

"Yes, WE have a home theater. It's on the roof. Come I will show you."

As we walked up upstairs Ulysses pointed out a few things that Aiden had missed, like the music room with every possible instrument you can name, or the library with books on every wall up to the ceiling, oh and a gym that could put Rangers to sham. I was starting to think that this cabin was way bigger then it looked after all that gym took up the whole fourth floor of this place.

I kept walking behind Ulysses as he led me up a fifth flight of stairs and into what was differently the home theater. I have never seen a screen that big in a home, it must have been 12 feet long and just as high. There were five rows with five reclining chairs in each and each had a cup holder. There was also an old fashion pop corn maker in the corner.

"Ulysses just to double check I am family right?"

"Stephine we have been over this of course you are family."

"Good because I am never leaving, this place has everything a girl could need or want."

He let out a belly laugh, "Don't let father hear you say that, he may believe you. Now go pick out a movie while I get the popcorn ready."

"Sure where are the DVD's?" He pointed at the computer in the other corner, I walked over and moved the mouse, "Wow there are thousands of titles in here!" I scrolled threw the movies and I could feel my eyes pop out of my head, "You have Avatar in 3D? Do you have the glasses too?"

"In the arm console of the chairs there is a pair. What would you like to drink?"

"What are my options?"

He turned to the wall next to a pop corn machine and flipped a switch and the wall slide open, "You name it we got it."

There was a whole bar that was behind the wall, "Wow, how about a coke I have never seen this movie and would like to make it to the end of it."

He laughed at me as he pulled a cold bottle of coke out of the frig and passed it to me. "I suggest sitting in the third row up, 3D movies look best from there."

I walked up and sat in chair putting my drink into the cup holder and opened up the arm console. "Jackpot." I whispered under by breath. Inside the console were not only the glasses but candy as well.

As I was trying to decide on what candy to eat, Ulysses had walked over to the computer and started the move. Just as I pulled out a box of chocolate cover raisins, those are the best to sprinkle of popcorn, Ulysses sat next to me and passed me my popcorn.

"Have you really never seen this movie?"

"No I wanted to see it at the movies but it cost way too much to see it in 3D and I was told that was the only way to see it."

"That is very true. Now put on your glasses the movie is about to start."

The lights in the room automatically dimmed as the movie was starting. I poured my candy on top of the popcorn and dug in. Now this is how you watch a movie.

Sometime later…

"Wow Ulysses that was the best movie ever! I can see why people went and saw it five or six times the graphic were unbelievable!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did. So what other fun things do have hidden? A roller coaster in the woods? Log flume on the lake?" I laughed.

He chuckled, "No nothing like that, but if you like I would love to show you my favorite thing to do while here."

"Sure, lead the way."

We didn't have far to go, Ulysses took my hand and pulled me along behind him and out a door opposite the one we came in. In took us out side and I was amazed to find that it was dark already.

"It seems that you have kept me busy all day Ulysses."

"You know I am sure that if I had tried to keep you busy it would have not worked, so I am going to have to keep in mind not to try." He laughed, so I stuck my tongue out at him. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"A telescope?"

"Yes, I love to look at the stars and I have found you don't see them very well from the beach house. We are too close to the casinos and there lights wash out the sky. But up here there is only this cabin and the cabin across the lake for miles around and the light they give off does not affect the night sky."

"I don't think I have ever looked at the stars with a telescope before."

"I will show you." He went over and took the caps off the ends of it and look threw the eye piece as he turned some knobs. After he played with a bit he called me over, "Come look."

I leaned down and looked, "That is amazing and beautiful." I told him in awe

"That is the Milky Way."

"What else can you show me?"

He smiled at me and this time as he turned the knobs and changed the level he told me what each thing did. He played with a few moments longer then last time before stepping away to let me see.

"What star is that one?"

"That's not a star, its Venus."

"Like the planet?"

He laughed at me, "Yes like the planet."

"More, show me more I have never seen anything like this!"

And he did. For the next hour we played with the telescope. At first he turned the knobs showing me different parts of the night sky. But then he let me explore on my own. I could stand there all night this was so amazing. It was not till I let out my first yawn that Ulysses insisted that we call it a night. He walked me back down to my room and kissed me on the forehead before wishing me good night.

_FY I have seen the Milky Way myself and I was lucky enough that I did not have to use a telescope to do so. I only live about two and half hours north of Trenton so I took a guess that they should be able to see it with a telescope. I hope that you enjoyed. Liz_


End file.
